


Sheldon's Great Grandparents

by Joshua_Preston



Category: MASH (TV), My Life as a Teenage Robot
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua_Preston/pseuds/Joshua_Preston
Summary: Summery : Sheldon goes to Crabapple Cove for relationship advice from his medical family members.Disclaimer : Nickelodeon owns My Life as a Teenage Robot. 20th Century Fox owns M*A*S*H.





	Sheldon's Great Grandparents

Sheldon Oswald Lee was bummed out. After striking out with Jenny, again. But instead of using the same moves this summer, Sheldon decided to visit his Great-Grandparents up in Maine. They were both pushing 100, at least. And he still remembers the story of how they met.

During the Korean War, his Gramps was head surgeon and his Grams was head nurse. They didn't really like each other, at first. But by the end of the war, they were in love. And they stayed together ever since.

But Sheldon wasn't as lucky as they are. His Grandpa Hawkeye gave him multitudes of advice, but none of them worked. So he's hoping that his Great-Grandfather has better moves.

Sheldon looks up and smiles at the sign. Pierce, M.D. and Pierce, M.D. Even after all these years, his Great-Grandparents have not lost their edge in surgery. Sheldon is a genius in electronics, but he wants to go into medical science. And take over the family legacy.

But he still needs a crackerjack nurse to keep him level-headed. And that brings him back to why he's here. Advice in matters of the heart.

Sheldon sighs and enters the free clinic. He opens the door to see not Grandpa Hawkeye, but his Grandma Margaret. "Hi, Grams. Is Gramps here?" He asked out of desperation. It's not that he doesn't love his Grams just as much, but Sheldon needs a guy's perspective.

Margaret Pierce ran over and hugged her only great-grandchild. "Oh! My baby!" She squealed. The retired Major ruffled Sheldon's hair. The accomplished nurse smiled at Sheldon's discomfort. "I'm sorry, sweetie. But your Great-Grandpa isn't here at the moment. What is it you need? Maybe I can help you." Maybe it was working with Radar for such a long time, but she had a feeling that Sheldon needed her help.

Sheldon sat down in a chair and thought it over. He decided maybe his Grams could help him, after all. "Gramps gave me some advice and it didn't work out. I was hoping he had some other ideas." It still spooked him some to talk to his Grams about girls.

Margaret thought it over some. And came to a conclusion. "You asked my husband about girls. Didn't you?" She felt some of her commanding abilities come out. She saw Sheldon nod his head. "Oh, honey. I love your Great-Grandfather, but what were you thinking? You should have come to me. Seeing as I'm a girl." Sheldon rose his head. "Now this is something that always works. All you need to do is go up to this girl and say, `I like you.'. Then you say to her, `Do you like me?'. It's that simple. And if she doesn't like you, I'd wager some other girl likes you too." She kissed Sheldon on the top of his head. "Now, how about some stories from the 4077th. I'll tell you about the time your Great-Grandfather and I shared our deepest fears."

The next few hours were the best of Sheldon's life ever had to offer. The bell above the door rattled. Sheldon looked over to see his Great-Grandfather walking in with more medical supplies.

"Sheldon! I hope you're here for the summer! If you need more of my suave moves, I've got a ton of them!" He beamed at his daughter's grandson.

Sheldon stood to take the load off of Hawkeye's arms. "No thanks, Gramps. But I would love to hear some more of your war stories." The two walked into the storage room and exchanged tales.

Margaret smiled. And thought of something very special. "Who knows. Maybe Benny and I will be Great-Great-Grandparents someday." She whispered to herself.

-

3 months later and Sheldon was ready for his Senior year. And kept his Grams advice close to his heart. He walked up to Jenny Wakeman, aka XJ-9, and decided to start with the truth. "Hey, Jenny. Listen. I owe you an apology. All those moves I used on you? My Gramps gave me them. But last summer I talked to my Grams. And her advice is the best." He sucked in some air. "I like you, Jenny. I really do. And what I want to know is this. Do you like me, too?"

It was several minutes before she answered. "I like you, too, Sheldon. But not in the way you're thinking. You're my friend. And I don't like you in that way. And I'd be lying if I said any different. I'm truly sorry, Sheldon. I hope this won't affect our friendship." Right now, Jenny felt like she was the size of a quark.

Sheldon shook his head. "That's okay Jenny. At least we both know the truth. See you in class today." He put on a brave front, but part of his heart is broken. He soon noticed a fine lavender mist flow around him. And a whispery voice echoed.

"It's about time she left. I was getting bored." The mist solidified and formed into one of the three heroes guarding Tremorton. Misty. "Finally, you are now mine." She grabbed Sheldon and planted a kiss on his lips. Which quickly led to a French Kiss.

This surprised Sheldon, but he quickly got used to it. And reciprocated it. And before he lost all thought process, he made a mental note to introduce Misty to his Great-Grandparents.

The End.


End file.
